


Толстовка

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: «Поверить не могу, что ты ходишь по кораблю в толстовке».
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 7





	Толстовка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hoody](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663385) by Mazmaraz. 



> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)
> 
> Переведено для fandom Mass Effect 2019. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты ходишь по кораблю в толстовке. — Улыбнувшись, Кайден шагнул ближе и слегка потянул Шепарда за конец одного из рукавов.

Тот не придумал уважительной причины и просто пожал плечами:

— Ну, это удобно.

Кайден тихо рассмеялся.

— Не знаю, в ней… — он поднял на Шепарда полный веселья взгляд, — тебя хочется обнять.

Шепард не смог сдержать ответной улыбки. В обычной ситуации он бы подавил порыв, нагрубил собеседнику или проигнорировал его. Но Кайден затеял это… «нечто» между ними. И сейчас он просто смотрел на Шепарда, ожидая реакции — ожидая этой улыбки. И в этом сочетании сильного влечения и постепенно слабеющей оболочки неуверенности было что-то особенное.

— Обнять, значит. — Он посмотрел Кайдену в глаза и тоже сделал шаг.

У того, казалось, задержалось дыхание, а потом он слегка смутился и отвел глаза.

— Ага.

Шепард просто завороженно уставился.

Он все еще не мог до конца поверить, что Кайден чувствует что-то подобное — особенно к нему. Что именно он вызывает подобную реакцию. В каждый их разговор теперь он замечал что-то новое, крошечные перемены в движениях или лице, которые до этого Шепард просто не позволял себе искать.

Он придвинулся поближе к Кайдену, чтобы немного разрядить обстановку, но как только начал поднимать руку, тот среагировал так же, подходя вплотную и заключая его в крепкие объятия.

Шепард ответил, замявшись всего на секунду, — не ожидал такого проявления внимания прямо посреди коридора «Нормандии». Но когда он хотел отодвинуться, Кайден только прижал его сильнее, становясь скорее опорой для Шепарда, и тот просто расслабился в тепле и успокаивающем ощущении близости. Он закрыл глаза и положил голову Кайдену на плечо.

Они простояли так какое-то время: невозможная близость и только шум Нормандии вокруг — словно они остались вдвоём в целом мире.

Кайден мягко провел рукой по чужой спине, разглаживая материал.

— Так тебе нравится толстовка? — тихо уточнил Шепард.

И почувствовал напротив шеи улыбку.

— Да.

Шепард притянул его ближе.

— Тогда так и буду ходить в ней по кораблю.


End file.
